Silent Treatment
by T95Luke
Summary: Legion a 19 year old boy is transported to the poke universe to secure the safely of Arceus and Lugia's chosen one. Ash. Will he find true happiness after his mothers death or will he die alone and forever be sad or will he meet the love/loves of his life. Poll on Legions starter on my profile. Can't really finish without starter pokemon
1. Legion background

Oc form for main person.

Name- Legion 1183  
Race-White  
Gender-Male  
Age-19  
Family-Mother Father Brother & 2 Sisters. None alive.  
Age 6- robber broke into his house and intended to steal valuables before he could leave brother and sister confronted him and the robber killed them. Mother and sister saw who was under the mask.  
Age 10- mother and sister killed due to identifying the murder and investigation called off.  
Age 15- Father turned to alcohol and drugs. Picked a bar fight and died that night from stab wounds in a back alley.

Looks-will be posting as profile picture soon.

Every thing else will be explained in the first chapter including where he came from and how he got to the poke universe.  
Also a heads up but the first chapter will be full of oc's to describe how he gets to the poke universe.

Shippings will be  
Ash/Serena ArmourShipping  
Ash/Hilda OthelloShipping  
Legion/Bianca/Kanon  
Legion/Bianca/Bel

Will take suggestions for legion only Ash's have already been set to dry in stone.

The 2 3 and possible 4 chapter will only be the first meetings of legion and ash. will involve some movies but only the end of them.

he will only have a certain number of pokemon but he will train and travel with some that don't want to be captured unless it is for a certain evolution.

Also this is a ash is betrayed fanfic.

No Flames please. Only helpful criticism.

Thank.

ps vote on the poll on my profile poll will end 24 and new chapter will be up the 25


	2. Legions End to the Beginning

A car pulled up outside and parked in a driveway of an apartment building.  
A man with a duffle bag got out and looked at the building.  
'Good to be home,' the man thought.  
The man walked towards the first door to walk in but noticed the lights were off.  
The man took off his duffle back and opened it up.  
Inside was a pair of closes and a big case. The man pulled the case out and opened it up and saw the sword in it. The sword was blue bladed and has to be well kept because it was still sharp with no rust or cobwebs. (Sword will be the picture of the story)  
He picked it up with no problem and put it on his back. This made it shrink.  
He stood up and put the duffle bag on his shoulder and walked through the door, and still silent and dark.  
'Quite and dark.' the man though.  
The man looked around to find a light switch which was right beside the door.  
The man sweat dropped.  
'Of course it would be there.' He thought and walked to the door and hit the light switch witch turned on the lights with a flicker and run of the generators in the back room.  
'Generators? Never a good sign,'  
He turned around to look  
'Holy shit' the man though as he looked at the room which was darkened before lay multiple bodies but the sight was just sickening.  
On the counter was the body of the cute red haired girl Ashley with stab wounds all over with a gunshot to the head.  
In the corner was the body of his neighbor Phil with a wooden chair leg sticking out of his chest and the body of manger of the place Roger he was the worst looking one with a leg that was only hanging on by a thread of skin and to arms on the ground not connected to the body his herald was on the body just barley with a thread of skin having it attached. Something out of the corner of the man's eye.  
He shot around swinging the sword around to his hands and getting to a defensive posture. A few seconds and nothing. The man's stance stayed the same no movement. A few more seconds still nothing.  
The man took it as a sign that whatever it was they were gone or they weren't hostile. He slowly took the sword into one hand and slowly took a deep breath and closed his eyes and concentrated. With his eyes closed his hearing increase to incredible amounts and he could hear water dropping from the room over. And breathing!  
'I figured I saw someone'  
He resized his sword and brought it to an offensive stance and walked to the corner.  
Before he made it two steps voices were talking around the corner.  
"Boss, Legion was not here did Base plate drop the ball on this one or was he not here yet," a male voice said.  
"Base plate would never send wrong Intel I am telling you he is here gather the other men and split into 3 man teams and search every single room for the man he cannot be left alive," the man said who appeared to be in charge.  
"Sir Yes sir," the other one said and ran out the building to find Legion.  
'There looking for me why and who are they I must find out who they are,' Legion though.  
Legion was about to walk out when the man supposedly in charge called out.  
"Alright Legion you can come out now I know your there," the one in charge said.  
Legion hesitated for a second and took a last minute thought and pulled out his sword and walked out to the open for a second his eyes held betrayal then sadness then nothing I front of him stood his team mate John his second in command of team Zeta.

'John what the fuck is he doing here, better yet why does he want me?' Thought Legion.

"Commander or should I just say Legion since this is more of a mission to kill you then to congratulate you," John said in a tone that could be described as either relaxed or just didn't care really.

'Congratulate?' Legion's eye brows rose in uncertainty, John saw this and took notice.

"I guess you never heard about what you did wrong on your last mission," John smirked.

Again Legion was stooped. His last mission was to infiltrate a mission base and kill the lead commander without drawing attention to him and his nation. But nothing went wrong with the mission he did it as he was supposed to do without a hitch.

"the mission you received was from a General Nas, there isn't a general Nas the one that sent you on the mission was a spy in the building he gave you that mission to kill the commander in that base so the commander of the enemy can take control and reinforce their position there, but all thanks to you the mission that had been launched to get the leader of the enemy into the grave was a failure and the men are dead because of you now the commander and chief wants you dead and who better than to kill a commander than his team." John finished with a smirk while he raised his pistol into the air and aimed it at Legion. "Goodbye commander." **_Boom. _**A loud echo sounded off right beside of legion before he knew he was on the ground with a bullet hole through his chest.

**A/N Check out the poll on my profile it needs to be completed soon thanks.**

**A/N that is all for the first chapter hope you like it the 2 chapter will be up before new years eve I promise. Also I am not not a fan of long chapters of 900 to 1000 will be around the size of all the chapters for all my stories.**

**Merry Christmas.**


	3. AN

Sorry for not uploading a new chapter last night. I got final fantasy xiii for christmas and some others so I have been addicted to playing them. I have about half of the next chapter complete I will finish some time today and upload it. Legions starter pokemon is a Rilou that will evolve into a Lucario. it was a three way tie for his starter but a last minute entry pulled it out he will have all of the pokemon on the last I assure you of that.

Any suggestions Pm me.

hope you all had a good Christmas.

(don't hurt me cause I did not upload)


End file.
